


枫糖

by afterbipleaseleavemessage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterbipleaseleavemessage/pseuds/afterbipleaseleavemessage
Summary: 李马克 x 李东赫FORK x CAKE设定NC-17
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, markchan - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	枫糖

0  
如果因为失去人性的罪而爱上一个人。

1

即使在温哥华街边随处一家超市的货架上都能买到枫糖浆，但那并不代表这种美味是廉价的、易于生产的。年纪很小的时候，李马克也不太理解加拿大的枫糖浆为什么会闻名世界，等到在世界的另一端生活，加拿大男孩才发现故乡的味道是令人怀念的。

李马克从小不太能尝出味道的好坏，无论是母亲从不失误的美味料理，还是自己煎坏的焦糊鸡蛋，他都会好好地吃下去。而加拿大的枫糖浆是李马克唯一能形容出来的味道。拧开玻璃罐的棕色盖子，琥珀色的甜浆散发出属于大自然的醇厚香气，无论是作为松饼的调味料、还是加在纯牛奶里与麦片混合，都不会出错。李马克还记得妈妈每个星期从超市购入的小罐枫糖浆的巨幅广告上的标语——让孩子爱上吃胡萝卜，只需要一点枫糖浆。虽然他不知道小孩子为什么讨厌胡萝卜，也没有别的觉得好吃的食物作为对比，但每次在食物上加一点枫糖浆，似乎可以像变魔术一般给他带来愉悦的心情。

别处的枫糖浆好像不会让他的味蕾感到特别。说不定还能靠这个本事给加拿大枫糖浆打假呢，尝试过好多种别的产地的甜浆，李马克这样想道。那种能让他心情愉悦的味道被封存，甚至在他的记忆中渐渐淡去了。“如果不进食的话就没有力气做别的事情”，对食物没有要求的李马克来说，一日三餐只不过是他生存的每日任务。即使进食不能让他放下烦恼，他也没有为此感到可惜，只是单纯地在别的领域寻找属于自己快乐而已。

也常有人说人会因为缺憾而特别，李马克从没觉得自己很特别，毕竟也不是多厉害的缺憾。除开天生的味觉迟钝，他自认与普通人并无二致。在咖啡厅的安静角落里学习也会出于礼貌点上对他来说与水的味道无差别的咖啡和造型精巧却不能引起他食欲的点心，只不过总会忘了吃点心，最后再打包起来回去送给朋友或是用别的方式处理掉。

要说有没有因为这个缺陷遭到特别对待，那倒也是有过的，如果因为被朋友拖着尝了糕点铺子的新品坦白说自己吃不出好坏而被老板娘翻白眼能算上的话。

亲近的朋友都知道他不爱美食，纯粹是当他口味奇怪，还经常带他去美食节尝试新玩意，李马克倒是不怕黑暗料理，他不理解的是为什么这种活动朋友一定要带上自己。

说来也难以相信，李马克就读的学校旁边有一个大型游乐场，虽然门票不算便宜，但学生们依旧买账，小情侣翘课去过各种节日是常有的事。最近游乐场又举办美食节，朋友买了优惠的套餐票，凑好了人头浩浩荡荡地去了，结果发现买错日期，隔天美食节才开幕。

秉着不能亏票钱的原则，准备好好玩一通，作为最后一个不得不凑上的人头的李马克兴致缺缺，也不能扫朋友的兴，只是不说话跟着大家在游乐场里转悠，想要省下一些体力晚上回去写完最后一篇报告。

夏天的艳阳不会给任何人面子，即使游乐场各处都喷洒着水雾用以降温，可太阳势要将每个角落的水气都蒸发完毕般狠狠灼烧着。坐在木头长椅上等待的李马克，即便是在太阳伞的阴影下，他也能感受到不同寻常的热度，空气都变了形，眼前七彩的建筑物都热气的烘烤下扭动了起来。李马克背上湿了一片，T恤粘在背上，十分的不舒服，他甚至有点后悔没有跟朋友去那个坐船的项目，被水浇一下可能比他安安静静在这待着更凉快。

李马克面对着，隔着一条街的距离，就是游乐场餐厅。临近午餐时刻，餐厅里飘出的垃圾食品的香味， 对李马克倒算不上煎熬，只不过他鼻子灵，隐隐约约地有一丝很熟悉的香甜气味混杂在浓重的肉香味中钻进李马克的鼻腔。

他一时间以为是天气太热让自己产生了幻觉，但唤醒他记忆的香气太独特，他闭上眼分辨，好像枫糖浆正从勺子的边缘滴落下来。胃部没有向他发射信号，大脑第一次产生非常强烈的进食欲望，双脚像启动自动寻路的交通工具，朝着未知的源头前进。

推开了餐厅的门，冷气涌上来包裹着他滚烫的皮肤，汗渍干掉后黏糊糊的不太舒服，但瞬间的降温让他冷静了不少。餐厅里充满了油炸食品的廉价香味，方便制作又得人喜爱，即使味道差强人意，用餐的唯一选择与偏高的定价都给游乐场带来了巨大的收益。虽然美食节还没开幕，但为了配合活动，餐厅的服务员们也换上了新的夏日工作服，年轻的姑娘们穿着黄色的短袖衬衫和背带牛仔裙裤，配上印有游乐园餐厅专属标志的工作帽和小围裙，也是一道赏心悦目的风景，到了饭点，餐厅里也是人满为患。

李马克随手顺的700毫升的冰水眨个眼的功夫就被他灌完，那种清甜的蜜香渐渐浓厚起来，甚至盖过了汉堡鸡翅的味道，把整个餐厅变成了一个巨大的糖罐。

隐约听见朋友在喊他名字，李马克回过神来，面前堆满了快餐的残骸和装食物的空盒，像一座小山似的。这时，李马克才感受到肠胃发出的悲鸣，反胃的感觉猛地冲到喉头，李马克赶紧捂住自己的嘴巴。

“嗨，你还好吗？”

李马克趴在桌上，只看到牛仔短裤包裹下的小麦色的腿属于这个陌生的声音。还绑着餐厅的围裙，原来是过来关心他的服务员吗？李马克为了不失礼，缓慢地抬起自己沉重的上半身，想要用深呼吸平稳一下过快的心跳，却发现空气中对他来说的致命味道的浓度变得更加危险了。

男孩工作帽上的饰品随着他凑近而晃动，显得有些俏皮。他弯下腰，与李马克的距离似乎超过了人与人的安全距离，那孩子小衬衫的领子熨帖地折在两边，露出锁骨下一小片皮肤和一颗小痣，脖子上还有一大一小的两颗。这么细致的观察面对陌生人实在是失礼，李马克自觉有些失控，他下意识地闭了闭酸胀的双眼，想要尽量不失态地向这个好心的服务生道谢。

男孩有双漂亮的鹿眼和圆润的脸型，让他看起来比实际年龄要小。干呕逼出了眼泪，李马克想自己的眼睛应该红的吓人吧。男孩显然愣住了，长着嘴歪了歪头，投来询问的眼神。李马克耳边是朋友叽叽喳喳的解释，即使是关心也像乱飞的蚊子一样讨厌。李马克刚要说话，那男孩像熟透的水蜜桃一般饱满红润的嘴唇动了动，露出两颗可爱的门牙。明明吃掉的食物已经堆到了食道口，口腔依然如受到酸涩柠檬的刺激般分泌出了大量的唾液，仿佛一头饿极了的灰狼，满满的唾液即将溢出嘴角。

李马克的喉结上下滚动。

为什么……这么香……

像妈妈做的烤松饼。脑海中浮现的幼稚形容把自己吓了一跳 ，李马克慌乱中捂住嘴，又把头埋了下去。娃娃脸服务生见他说不出话又似乎要吐的模样，贴心地把垃圾桶摆在他的身边，向他的朋友们示意自己有药可以帮忙取来。

香味淡了些，李马克喘了口气，他倒在一片食物残骸中，也没有脸去看他的朋友们的表情。

离开游乐园后李马克稍微恢复了精神，心跳却没有平稳下来，血液里还残留着沸腾的灼烧感，现在还能感受到积食带来的痛处。扛着他回去的朋友因为少了半天的游玩时间絮絮叨叨在他耳边碎碎念，他想要道歉也不敢张口，胃里连翻江倒海的余地都没有，生怕吐朋友一身。

“也不知道你刚刚有没有吓着那个小朋友，你看起来像要把他吃了。”

李马克没法开口询问，两只大眼睛惊恐地瞪着朋友。

“你别这么看我。要不是一直在干呕，我都以为你还没吃饱。你那个眼神，都要把人家盯穿了。”朋友思索了一会儿，正色道：“李马克……你怕不是看上人家了吧？”

李马克瞥了他一眼，不再靠着朋友借力，收回手自己走。

2

李马克吐了一个通宵。

他忍着不适敲完报告的最后一个字，肠胃便受不住他的自我压抑，报复一般把他钉在马桶边，听着水将他的呕吐物卷入下水道的声音过了一夜。等到把令他不适的东西倒干净，喉咙和口腔都火辣辣的，他感觉自己仿佛失去了胃这个器官。

李马克从白色的瓷砖上撑起身子，半个身子垂进浴缸里，打开淋浴喷头，细密的水柱就砸在他的头上。李马克艰难地翻了身，让水喷在他的脸上。天快要亮了，浴室里不开灯也能看清楚一切。被肠胃折磨了一晚，疲惫的李马克花了五分钟整个人钻进浴缸，身体泡进水里好一会儿才意识到自己装了一缸冷水。

也罢。冷水能让他清醒一点。

李马克在冷水里泡够了，身子太沉以至于他连衣服都没脱。湿漉漉的头发滴着水，他轻轻抖了抖就没再管。肚子里空空如也，倒不是单纯因为这个，他很少自主觅食，总是在肠胃疯狂叫唤起来的时候才会察觉自己该吃饭了。他拿着毛巾随意擦了擦，准确地说只是吸掉了一点水， 衣服上的水顺着腿流下，在脚后跟晕开水渍，落在木地板、瓷砖上形成脚印。房间里的空调都没在运行，李马克拉开冰箱的门，浅蓝色的冷光和凉气轻柔地扑在他的脸上，他握着冰箱门把的手却收紧了。

他又想吃东西了。他从冷藏室取出一盒切好的西瓜，坐在沙发上揭开保鲜膜，把一块切得四四方方的西瓜塞进嘴里。我在觅食，他想。

他消灭掉一大盒西瓜，胃里不空了，可大脑却告诉他，你还饿着，还需要别的食物。

李马克从来对食物没有什么需求，在家也不会囤零食，空空如也的柜子诉说着遗憾。他很想进食，不是看到食物就想吃，而是——他思索着——脑海中又浮现那个男孩的娃娃脸。明明是陌生人，那孩子的面容却牢牢地刻在了他的记忆里。

下一秒他意识到不妙，他为什么总是想到那个孩子呢？一定是哪里出错了。说不清这种感觉，一时间又感到反胃，刚吃下肚的西瓜都好像变得恶心了。

3  
积食作为生活中还不算太糟的插曲，就这样过去了。李马克虽然恢复了基本的健康，胃口却没恢复到正常水平，他食量本来就不大，以前都是靠着生理信号填满需求，发生了那样的事之后，身体仿佛变得不听话了。更让他苦恼与无措的是，每次吃东西的时候，他都会在能够反射物体的材质上，看到那天好心的可爱服务生的脸。刚开始只是在食堂的餐盘上，后来是便利店的玻璃上，他的幻觉越发的严重了，最不可理喻的是，好像只有在那样的幻觉之后，他才能正常地解决掉面前的食物，就好像把这些食物当做成那个可爱的孩子……

李马克被自己失常的状态折磨着，第一次产生了自己不是正常人的想法。

他虽然有一点害怕，但也在试图寻找关于自己的答案。就算结论让人难以接受，李马克也不愿意被蒙在鼓里，一无所知。即使不是人，他也想知道自己到底是个什么东西。

上天似乎有意逗弄他。李马克去协助学生会揭校园里随处张贴的小广告，在宣传栏的背面发现了一张卡在缝隙里的纸，积了一层灰很不显眼，却被李马克注意到了。

上面写着：如果有一天你发现对一个人产生了食欲，别怕，那也许只是你的天性。右下角歪歪扭扭地印着一串网址。李马克反反复复将这句话在心里默念了好几回，抖了抖纸片，把它揣进兜里。

他搓了搓指尖留下的灰，像被人窥探了秘密般心虚地转到宣传栏的正面，想给自己无处安放的眼神找个落点，却一眼瞧见了游乐场新活动的校园志愿者名单上，挂着他朝思暮想的男孩的照片。

他愣愣地盯着那张拍的非常随意的证件照，手举到半空中又清醒过来，把撕照片的想法赶紧从脑子里踢出去，逃似的离开了宣传栏。

这跟变态又有什么差别。李马克在心里骂道。

他掏出那张纸，句子的用词变得十分刺眼，他避开那狂妄的语气，仔细辨认右下角的字迹，输入那个网址。

长长的白色文字嵌在黑底的页面上，极其简单朴素，描述的却是令人毛骨悚然的内容——

你好，狩猎者。虽然世人更喜欢使用“叉子”这样的蔑称，但这不正是代表了他们的恐惧。身为普通人的他们又如何辨别你们的存在，他们更不知如何保护弱小的那部分。猎物们依旧无知地活在这天底下，暴露在狩猎者们的面前，柔软的肚皮向你们展现无用的善良，是多么愚蠢可笑啊……

生物链中有狩猎关系，人也会狩猎人吗？李马克消化着自己被归入“狩猎者”一族的信息，自然而然地将注意力移向了那些被“狩猎者”盯上的“猎物”。

网页的内容不像开头的文字那样更偏向狩猎者那一方，记录了许多狩猎者在和平社会中犯下的罪恶，虽然他们不像野兽一样凶恶，却抛弃了基本的人性，表面上人畜无害，实际上依赖着本能活着，剥夺他们眼里的猎物作为人类自由生活的权利，让这些可口的小蛋糕们填补他们精神上的饥饿与空虚。

他看到很多熟悉的新闻被掩埋的真相，“猎物”们被折磨得不成人样，实在是有些触目惊心。如果那个叫李东赫的男孩落到了自己手里，自己也会那样对他吗？李马克冲向厕所，抱着马桶干呕了起来。

虽然什么也没有吐出来，李马克还是习惯性地按下了冲水按钮。水流形成一道漩涡，卷入深不见底的洞里。

太荒谬了。李马克回想自己在餐厅时的窘态，像捕食鹿的猎豹，甚至自己无法控制。当你作为人好好长大了，有一天却被宣告骨子里对某一类人隐藏了兽性，还有人告诉你那其实是你与生俱来的天性不必违背，真是可笑至极。李马克拥有狩猎者的一切特征，他味觉迟钝，突然对某个人产生了另类的索取需求，他依然普通地喝水吃饭学习运动，就这样平安长大了。这真是个残酷的玩笑。

4  
当站在游乐园通往不同游玩项目的交叉路口，李马克问自己，到底以什么心情来冒这个险。不甘心占了上风，一些愤怒转化成行动上的冲动，这都是对自己的，而对于那个无辜的孩子，想要见面似乎更多的是本能在驱使，他承认自己输给了自己，而对凭着本能妄想着那孩子的自己产生了厌恶。

李马克站在餐厅门口有些发怵，用力挪动双脚，才把自己僵硬的身体送进这个恶的起源地。

冷气中飘着李马克熟悉的蜜香，淡淡的一缕，被快餐的油炸味盖住，微妙到李马克以为那味道是自己的错觉。找了一圈，李东赫似乎不在这里，他避开进入的人流来到室外，那香味还残留着，好像告诉李马克，总会找到他的。

李马克坐在长椅上，被几乎让人失去知觉的热气炙烤，但这也不能把李东赫从李马克的脑海里赶出去。难以启齿，但李东赫确实成为了他的“猎物”，那孩子身上散发的李马克故乡的味道，是李马克作为“狩猎者”单方面下的印记，在他不知情的情况下。

如果是别的“狩猎者”，早就凭着感觉顺着气味把“猎物”找出来了吧？李马克却在忧愁，他是不是立刻回家比较好，以后也不要见面，也许可以杜绝悲剧的发生……他不是个对人的相貌过目不忘的人，也许是“猎物”天生的吸引，男孩的面容清晰地印在李马克的记忆里。他怀疑，男孩要是挤在人群里，他也可以一眼将他认出来。听起来是一场浪漫的重逢，事实却只是危险的狩猎。

李马克作为狩猎者的直觉肯定猎物在附近，熟悉的诱人味道飘近了。现在立刻离开这里还来得及，李马克却像是被钉在椅子上，无法动弹，任由令他兴奋又痛苦的香味渐渐将他包裹。

给孩子们分发气球的小熊吉祥物迈着憨憨的步伐一摇一晃地向他靠近了。此刻李马克不指望自己不听话的身体了，心脏似乎就在他耳边鼓动着，皮肤从内向外的灼烧感，像是血液在沸腾，比第一次见面时还要强烈。在这毛绒绒的玩偶服里面，锁着一个甜美可口的男孩，如果狩猎者将这样打扮的猎物掠走，大概永远也没人会发现。

巨大的阴影压下来，把刺眼的太阳光遮去大半，李马克没法判断看哪里才能隔着厚厚的布料对上李东赫的眼睛，但李东赫的确注视着他，将他无措的表情看得真切。

小熊将最后一个气球塞进李马克的手里，又抓住另一只空手，把他从椅子上拽起来。这时候，李马克的身体又从沉重的铅球变成了轻飘飘的氢气球，要是李东赫一放手，他一下就能飞到天上去，在不能继续向上的高空炸开，碎片都不会落回地面。

因天气的炎热和心理上的紧张产生的汗水顺着面颊流到下巴尖向下滴，被厚实布料包裹的手腕从潮湿到干燥，只留给李马克黏糊糊的感受。小熊服的手套只在虎口分了叉，人的四指被包在一起，只能做一些简单的手势，却可以像动画片里的角色一样可爱。李马克想起超市里的小熊饼干，可爱的造型和甜甜的味道非常受小朋友的欢迎，还有草莓、巧克力各种各样的口味。小时候因为味觉缺陷没有兴趣，现在却有点想要尝试，即便尝不出味道。

小熊笨拙地绕开游客勿入的标识牌，晃晃悠悠地推开门，把李马克带进工作人员的准备室里。

笨重的玩偶服头套被摘下的一刻，两个人微不足道的汗味被轻易盖了过去，浓郁的枫糖味溢满整个空间，手里的气球绳子被松开，气球蹭着天花板，李马克深吸一口气，把口水狠狠往肚子里咽下去。

李东赫汗湿的头发贴在额头和脸颊上显得有些狼狈，他眨眨眼睛，汗珠居然从睫毛上蹦下来，几滴落在鼻尖闪着光。把头套放在一边，李东赫用手背擦脸，又发现手套没摘，糊了一脸粗糙的毛料，打了个喷嚏。李东赫往沙发上一摊，翘着两只肥大的熊腿，缩在玩偶服里小小一只，他举起另外一只没来得及摘掉手套的小熊掌，朝李马克打招呼：

“嗨，哥哥，我们又见面了。好有缘。”

李东赫把纸巾垫在刘海下面吸汗，天气太热，在熊玩偶里闷久了险些中暑，他给自己灌了好大瓶水，滋润干裂的嘴唇和干涩的喉咙，休息片刻又重新恢复了活力。

李马克靠着墙根站，与李东赫隔开一段距离，但这没有让他好受一些。玩偶服像个桑拿房，把李东赫的脸蒸得绯红，得益于他健康的肤色，两颊像是被打上了自然的腮红。他像一只烤得金黄的可颂面包。李马克这样想着，舔了舔嘴唇。

“你好，东赫。”李马克喉结上下滚动，没意识到自己又失态地直接叫他对方的名字。

没想到李东赫从沙发上蹦起来，玩偶服的不便让他险些扑到李马克的身上，还没等李马克伸出手扶，他又自己找到了平衡。

“哥哥怎么知道我的名字？”李东赫在太阳下站了一上午，饿得他眼睛都花了，他随手抓了一块软掉的巧克力，撕开包装一点点挤进嘴里，“但我也知道哥哥的名字，马克·李。不过我没想到我那么出名？”

“不是的，”李东赫离他太近，棕发衬得他像一颗炒熟剥了壳的圆栗子，李马克看到发顶新长出的黑发，向后退了半步，扯出一个僵硬的笑容，“我碰巧在宣传栏看到了你的照片……”宣传栏又让他想起那个网页，不由得一阵心悸，但不知情的李东赫不给他喘气的机会，枫糖的味道猛地往他鼻腔里钻，势要掀翻他的天灵盖。

“原来是这样，”李东赫笑得眼睛弯起来，像是习惯性地撅了撅嘴，又把嘴唇上残留的巧克力抿进嘴里，“我也是给老师帮忙的时候见过。既然这样……”李东赫左顾右盼，最后从化妆台上抽了一支眼线笔，熟练地摇了摇，拔开笔盖，对上李马克不解的眼神。

“工作时间我的手机是被锁起来的，也没有名片，只能这样留联系方式啦。”李东赫笑的时候脸颊鼓起来，嘴角沾着一点融化的巧克力酱，李马克又觉得他像巧克力球了，“那我就写哥哥手臂上了，没关系，这个眼线笔流汗也不会花的！”

眼线笔的细笔尖在手臂上龙飞凤舞地写着，李东赫是第一个也会是唯一一个。李马克觉得笔尖的触感痒，又觉得李东赫抓他的那只手烫，但也不能失礼地把手撤回来，只好忍着。

“哥哥别动哦，写飘了就不好了。”

眼线笔出水顺滑，李东赫兴头上来，在“FULLSUN”旁边迅速画了一个笑脸小太阳，满意地欣赏自己在李马克手臂上的作品。抬起头，李马克正盯着他看，满脸写着无奈。也不用这么明显吧。李东赫在心里瘪嘴，留给李马克的还是可爱的笑容。

两个人静止相视几秒钟，李马克用大拇指抹掉了李东赫嘴边快要淌到下巴的巧克力酱，含进了自己嘴里，还嘬了一下，发出“啾”的一声。李东赫脖子根一路烧上额头，脸像一只熟透的苹果，马上就要接受地心引力的制裁。他用力呼了口气，声音把李马克的理智唤了回来。

李东赫红得夸张，但由于肤色压着看不太出来，李马克比他白，脸上有两坨明显的红晕。

“啊，对不起，你脸上沾着巧克力了。”

李东赫的眼珠子滴溜溜转了一圈，说：“谢谢，哥哥。”

李马克抿着嘴，舌头在虎牙尖周围打转。

他的状态奇妙地稳定了许多，在用一种对他来说很出格的方式帮李东赫解决了那一点巧克力酱之后。小时候他吃饭快漏嘴巴，嘴边全是饭粒，妈妈只会递给他纸巾让他自己擦。

与东赫告别之后，脑海里还回放着套上头套的小熊的嘱咐，“一定要加我哦！”李马克抬起手，棕红色的眼线液写的花体英文“FULLSUN”，牢牢地扒在他的皮肤上，在阳光下闪着细微的金属光泽。明明他对食物的味道那样迟钝，却在见到李东赫的短短时间里，想到好几种用来形容他的美食。他又想起那段看起来充满恶意的话，可怜又无知的小蛋糕，还不知道自己遇到了危险、掉进了陷阱。李马克仰起头，太阳的耀眼刺伤他的双眼。盛夏的太阳伤人，他也是在这样的炎热中诞生的，也许是一种诅咒，让他成为了罪恶一方的伙伴。

李马克在游乐园随便走走，他的头顶很烫、后颈很烫，他也不想找阴凉的地方歇一会儿。有小孩子从他脚边跑过去，气球蹭着他的裤边，他回头又看到不远处，发气球的小熊蹲下来摸小朋友的头。他站在李东赫注意不到的地方，看小熊撑着膝盖站起来，向小朋友摆摆熊掌。李马克额角一滴汗滑进眼睛，视野模糊了，嗓子跟着发干，他的手腕上还萦绕着枫糖的香味，巧克力还是说——李东赫——甜得他心慌。

5

李东赫跟老师们私交不错，好处是不愁成绩，坏处是总被老师叫去当苦力，于是他数不清多少次，在整理数据的时候在一片规规矩矩的三字名中一眼找到那个前名后姓的外文名“MARK LEE”。李东赫小时候学英语养成了一个习惯，遇到英文单词要读出声来。他输数据来来回回念了好多遍“MARK LEE”，后来再遇到又换着法子念这两个单词：

“MARK LEE”、“LEE MARK”、“MARRRK LEE”、“马克李”、“李马克”……

翻来覆去碎碎念，把自己都逗乐了。表格上密密麻麻的数字、重复敲击键盘的动作，免费劳动力甚至觉得枯燥的工作都变得稍稍有趣了。

说来也巧，李东赫真正把李马克的脸与“MARK LEE”这两个单词对上号也是在学校的宣传栏，具体公示的内容他早就忘记了，只记得李马克的照片上穿了件明黄色的T恤，整个人朝气蓬勃的。他先入为主以为这位在档案上使用英文名的外籍同学是个浓眉大眼的混血儿，在看到亲切的亚裔面孔时才反应过来，“LEE”跟他一样翻译过来用的是“李”字。

李东赫朋友不少，却没有人跟这位“MARK LEE”搭上关系，经典的六人定律在他身上突然就不作数了，李东赫熄了感兴趣的苗头，仅仅让李马克成了他生活中一点小小的趣味添加剂。

在餐厅最忙碌的时候可能没人会发现有顾客身体不适，要不是李东赫恰巧听到有人正在喊李马克的名字，还有好几桌垃圾要清理的他可能也不会被这边的情况吸引力注意力。他只是施与关心，却冷不防被李马克瞪了一眼，冰冷又锐利的眼神着实把他吓了一跳。即使李马克极力掩饰他的不适，可李东赫莫名觉得这人周身的氛围莫名令他发了个冷战，想找个借口离开。

那不过是瞬间的感觉，李东赫很快便忘记了。以至于第二次在游乐园里碰上李马克，他被闷在小熊玩偶服热到快晕厥，还以为自己出现了幻觉。高温总是会让人干出些不理智的事情，小熊朝着李马克靠近，给一个成年人手里塞气球，到后来用眼线笔在人家手臂上写联系方式这一系列事情，李东赫回想自己的所作所为都觉得脸上发热。不过跟李马克最后那一下出格的亲密举动，他们算扯平了。

不意外李马克是个容易害羞的人，但是眼神不会骗人，李马克将目光投向他的时候，李东赫像是靠近了一团火，下一秒就要被点燃。

李马克绝对对他有意思，李东赫毫不怀疑地下结论。他把这一切有些诡异的经历只当做是天降桃花，如果不靠自己抓住，马上就会趁你不注意偷偷溜走了哦。

6

李马克很不安。美味是离他很遥远的事，他却在见到李东赫的短短时间在脑内浮现了好几种可以形容李东赫的美食。

想起小时候打针，被针管吓哭的、因为打针痛而哭的小朋友在吃了护士给的糖丸后破涕为笑，镇定地看着针拔出来的马克却因为尝不出糖丸的甜味而哇哇大哭起来。看到多少同龄的孩子因为糖发生情绪的转变，马克是迷茫的，那究竟是怎样令人感到幸福的味道？与唯一能尝出味道的枫糖不同，这是马克对别的味道产生好奇，他几乎投入了所有存进小猪存钱罐的零花钱，购买同学们之间最常见的那种糖块。这些给普通人带去喜悦的糖，在马克嘴里都变成了一块蜡。不管抱着多大的期望去努力，李马克都不曾知晓那些糖的滋味。

小时候的我该有多失望。李东赫发来的消息让黑掉的屏幕重新亮起来，李马克双手把手机包在手心，伸直手臂举高。穿着背心躺在黑漆漆的房间里，除了手机屏幕投在他脸上的光，床头还有一只小巧的呼吸灯，柔和的光有节奏地缓缓地一亮一暗，是李东赫送给他的。李马克眨一下眼，又一条消息进来，新的提醒弹出滑落在前一条的上面。

李东赫就是那样的一种糖。李马克想。

李马克和李东赫的生活几乎没有交集，他们没有共同的课程、没有共同的社团，甚至连共同的朋友都没有，在偌大的校园里可能去上课的路上都不会碰面，像是生活在两个世界里的人。李马克原以为只要他留在原地，就有可能把李东赫在他的心里凿出的缺口慢慢填补上，却没能想李东赫一步步给他设陷阱，而他仿佛一头眼里只有蜜罐的笨熊，不留神就踩了进去，不知不觉沉进被蜜灌满的沼泽地。

李马克不擅长聊天，他的社交账号里能说上话的人也屈指可数。自从李东赫住进他的列表，社交软件的使用时长被动地达到最长，李马克也不知道李东赫的小脑瓜里究竟装了些什么，即使他来不及跟上李东赫发消息的速度，李东赫也能不厌其烦连续不断地抛过来很多奇妙的句子，这些奇妙的文字一点点累加起来，眼前好像就浮现了李东赫神气活现的模样，李马克都不知道自己的嘴角可以扬到耳根。

同样是有早课，李马克一边耷拉着眼皮刷牙一边接收着李东赫元气满满的清晨问候，想着居然能有人能在被困倦折磨的早晨还顾得上给别人发消息，下一秒就被镜子里笑着喷泡沫的自己吓到，吹出来的牙膏沫子在空中飘着马上就消失不见了。

李马克不是那种上完课没事做就立刻瘫倒的闲人，他的生活被正经事和一部分兴趣填满了，按部就班地过着平淡又充实的日子。在李马克有意无意的退避下，李东赫似乎并没有给他的生活带来太大的变化，但李东赫调皮的、有趣的、恼人的、贴心的一切揉碎了小心翼翼地渗透进他的生活里，他虚无又真切地感受着李东赫的喜悦和抱怨，以至于看晴天和雨天都有了不同的情绪。

李马克为了藏起锋利的刃套上了厚重的鞘，然而城堡即使筑起再高的城墙，也抵挡不住会飞的精灵。收下呼吸灯的契机就是防御瓦解的证明。李马克不习惯在网路上透露自己的生活状况，跟李东赫聊天时也不例外，那天他放在床头用了三年的小夜灯坏了，在一片漆黑中摸手机的时候磕到头，稀里糊涂地把这事往聊天框里一发，李东赫这机灵鬼反应很快，以“哥是因为要跟我聊天才撞到头”为理由给他买了新的小灯做礼物，李马克拆快递的时候还没反应过来，心里过意不去还拍了摆设好的照片，配上“使用中”的文字给李东赫发去反馈。

李东赫肯定有点小得意。李马克看着那个手舞足蹈的小熊表情包反反复复，意识到自己已经习惯于透过文字和图片去猜屏幕那边李东赫的情绪，把手机屏幕向下扣在桌上，觉得自己要洗个澡清醒一下。

7

李马克放任自己在李东赫的陷阱里堕落下去，好像藏在科技的背后，就可以渐渐淡忘狩猎的本能。

事实证明，这是不可能的。

李马克和李东赫不是隔着大洋，不过是因为生活轨迹不同在学校里不太能碰面的同学，只要他们在聊天框里确认对方的位置，也许只需五分钟他们就可以碰面，只要他们想。李马克是因为不敢，李东赫是因为礼貌还是什么别的心思，李马克也想不明白了。

也许是空调吹太多的缘故，李马克这两天有些感冒的症状，鼻子堵得厉害，偶尔还需要嘴来辅助呼吸。小自习室隔音很好，平时关着窗李马克也没觉得楼下紧挨着的篮球场有多吵闹。这天他看书看着看着觉得文字有了重影，用力眨了眨眼睛，头像有十几斤重一样直接往书本上砸了下去，大概失去了十分钟的意识，他醒来，胃里咕噜咕噜地喊起口号来。李马克还以为是感冒又加重，他走到室外的平台，今天的阳光没有炙烤感，他身上有点发寒，晒了一会儿觉得挺舒服。

太阳再烈的夏日都有男孩子打篮球，今天更是，篮球场上满满是人，李马克目光漫无目的地扫，突然锁定了场边一个圆圆的棕色脑袋，发顶原本的黑发长出更多了，露出一小点侧脸，李马克确定那是李东赫无疑。篮球击打声、鞋底与地面的摩擦声、队友互cue的声音、场外助威的呐喊，一瞬间放大冲击着李马克的耳膜，他迟来的察觉，身体的反应不过是CAKE靠近的信号，对枫糖的思念从喉头冲向大脑，如果他没有感冒的话……

李东赫头发蓬蓬松松，他以最放松的姿势站在线外，与旁边的友人是不是说上两句。他不是来打球的，或许是有朋友拜托他来送瓶水，李马克猜。场上下来一个湿淋淋的男生，凑近了李东赫跟他讲话，李东赫把毛巾丢给那个男孩，与他交谈。李马克盯着球场边正在发生的，皱了皱眉。

李东赫没有看完整场比赛，至少在半场吹哨前就离开，李马克通过记分牌判断。他还跟篮球队的朋友挥了挥手，李马克把李东赫的一举一动都看得清楚，他的身体也立刻做出判断跟了上去。

李东赫一路跟同行的朋友说说笑笑，李马克若无其事地跟在不远不近的位置看。李东赫与朋友说话，向身后的李马克展示笑起来的侧脸。平时略微下垂的眼尾，在笑起来的时候会轻轻扬起来，咧开嘴是嘴角是一个圆润的弧度，像浸过蛋液又烤过的面包，松软又多汁，加上一点枫糖浆，甜丝丝的。

李马克吸鼻子，用力到前额都发痛，还是什么都闻不到，而他的身体不停地发出警报，驱使他近一点，再走近一点。李马克不知道如果能闻到枫糖的味道会不会让他好受些，还是让他变得更糟糕，他只知道他现在遭受的折磨足以让他支离破碎。

鼻间有热流，李马克轻轻抹了抹，血的红色让他稍稍打起精神。李东赫在喷泉广场和朋友告别，两个人向不同方向分别。鼻血没有流得很严重，李马克擦掉流出来的那些便没有了。

李马克向前迈了一步，又问自己，你知道自己在做什么吗？

再往前走，你就是个狩猎的FORK，一个变态的跟踪狂罢了。

额头还在隐隐作痛，李马克艰难地把身体掰了一百八十度朝着自己走来的方向，腿像钉在地上一样难以迈步，他一脚跨进旁边的灌木丛，灌木的高度刚好遮挡蹲下的他。李马克喉咙发紧，把头埋进臂弯，眼眶框不住的泪水滑到眼角又干掉，堵住的鼻子反而通了，可空气里没有残留一点枫糖的味道。

填饱空空如也的胃很容易，填补精神的饥饿太困难了。李马克晚上点了三人份的外卖，为了提起食欲精致装盘，一一在小餐桌上摆好，他盯着冒热气的饭菜，连举起筷子的力气都没有，脑海里只有李东赫微笑的眼尾、下颌的痣、被风吹起来黑棕相间的蓬松头发……

出于心虚还是别的，李马克没告诉李东赫自己看到他的事情，装作什么也没有发生那样照常回复李东赫的消息。而折磨人的事常常赶在一起往身上压，李马克又一次遇上了李东赫。人山人海的食堂里，李东赫在队伍的最前，李马克刚好排上成为队伍的最后。这回他能闻见了，枫糖的味道在空中飘着，李马克又想起在游乐园餐厅里，也像这样，那味道渐渐盖过别的，最后让他只能闻到这一种甜。

李东赫没看到他，也许是万幸。李马克迅速又机械地咽下食堂的饭菜，能看到李东赫鼓着嘴津津有味地咀嚼着，时不时露出眯起眼的幸福表情。李马克觉得可爱，又羡慕李东赫可以把饭吃那样香。

也许未来回想起来会后悔，李马克在那个当下依然忍不住追着那甜美的枫糖味道走。李马克没有去上下午的课，悄悄跟着李东赫，像背后灵一般体验了李东赫一个下午的生活。

上课铃响，李马克才走进与李东赫上课的教室的隔壁，拖过空教室里的一把椅子，靠着墙坐下。背后的墙的那一边，是上课迟了只能拿凳子坐在最后一排后面的李东赫。李马克一个人待在空教室里，时不时传来隔壁上课的老师话筒里的声音，李马克向后仰，翘起两个椅子脚，椅背磕在墙上。狩猎的本能让他能够感受到墙那一端的李东赫，他们就像是背靠着背一般，李马克有一种很奇妙的感觉。空气里若有若无的枫糖的甜味，居然让李马克感到了从未有过的安心。

从刚才开始内心就一直疯狂谴责自己。像用一颗小石子，在邻居家的窗户上砸了个口子，虽然是很小的一件事，李马克却觉得是打破了他平淡充实的生活，心跳很疯狂，他甚至觉得有些浪漫。他可真是疯了，李马克无助地捂住脸。

他心惊胆战地，生怕李东赫发现，看李东赫是如何生活，才能在他面前如此的不普通。这天的夕阳是血红的，艳丽的颜色殒灭之后便是漆黑的夜幕，李马克注视着李东赫重新走入广场的人群，他觉得不该再跟上去。

直到躺下他的心脏还在狂跳，收到李东赫吐槽下午课上的老师的消息，他也不敢说自己也快听得睡着。李东赫与他说晚安后，屏幕的光与呼吸灯的光一并熄灭，那瞬间李马克的全身又被愧疚的情绪填满，他已经实实在在成了个坏人，明明并不想给李东赫带去伤害。李马克发现与李东赫见面的感觉让他无法好好控制自己，他对枫糖的味道已经产生了依赖。

他是个失败的狩猎者，无论是主动狩猎还是拒绝本能的FORK可能都会以他为耻吧。这是一次失败的自救，他破罐破摔地想，可他无人可以求救，他的猎物能帮帮他吗？

屏幕突然又亮起来，李马克睁开眼睛，看到李东赫说：“周末要去超市采购！本来一起去的朋友放我鸽子了，哥有空来吗？”

8

李马克到达的时候，李东赫已经在咖啡店外等着他。今天阳光特别好，又不同于平日暴晒，温和地洒在李东赫身上，给他栗色的圆脑袋和宽大的白色中袖T恤镀上一层金色。李东赫耳朵上挂了只特别时尚的金属圆圈耳环，他手肘架在木凳的扶手上专注地玩手机，光线投在耳环上反光，亮晶晶的特别衬人。

李马克深呼吸一口，经过自我催眠和前两次尾随行径的锻炼，他对李东赫针对他个人散发的枫糖香气达到了初步耐受，当然他也不确定这样的忍耐会不会给他的身体造成伤害。李东赫看到李马克走过来，露出笑容朝他挥手。

李马克隐隐紧张到手心冒汗，被李东赫塞了杯冰美式，手里凉飕飕的，好像有特别的镇定效果。李马克说着谢谢猛地往嘴里吸了一大口，又对上李东赫盯着他的眼睛充满期待与好奇。李马克把那一大口咖啡咽下，眨了眨眼睛快速措辞，说：“谢谢，咖啡很好喝。”

“喝”的尾音还没落，李东赫便爆发出爽朗的笑声，笑得整个人向后仰去。李马克奇怪地看着他，迷茫地又吸了一口咖啡。李东赫从他手里夺下杯子，止住笑声说：“哥是没有味觉吗？这可是8shot的美式哦？”李马克嘴里还含着咖啡，瞪大了眼睛不知道区别。

“实在受不了味道可以吐出来，”李东赫戳戳李马克鼓起的脸颊，笑道，“哥不用勉强给我面子的。”

然而李马克还是好好地把嘴里那口吞进了肚子里，对他来说味道跟普通的水没有太大的差别。他露出一个不好意思的微笑，诚实地对李东赫说：“我其实尝不出什么区别。”

李东赫愣了一下，马上做出一个了然的表情。“我有一个朋友喜欢这个口味，本来想要恶作剧一下，没想到失败了。” 拦住了李马克要拿回咖啡的手，又说：“不过还是别喝了，这么多咖啡因对身体不好。”

李马克没再去抢，小声嘟囔着“东赫买的……多浪费啊”被李东赫听了去，走在前面的李东赫心里乐呵呵。

听着李东赫说最近搬家了一个人住特别舒服，原以为李东赫来超市是进行大型采购需要帮忙，李马克取了个大型的购物车李东赫也没有阻止他。李东赫领着李马克在货架间绕来绕去，却一件商品都没有放进车子里。李马克疑惑着，正要开口询问，李东赫就在一面染发剂前停下了脚步，从货架上取下两个染发剂开始挑选。

李东赫一眼瞥到李马克的困惑表情，解释道：“我头发该补色了，马克哥帮我参谋一下？”其实李东赫自己补色的染发膏有固定的牌子和款式，不过李马克一看就是染发无经验者，让他参与一下不是挺有趣的吗？

李马克目光移到货架上琳琅满目各种牌子的染发剂，毫无想法，两眼发直。他从小到大一头黑发，也没有动过染头发的想法，对于染发的认知也拘于去理发店，各式各样的自助染发剂花里胡哨的包装在他看来十分神奇。

李马克尝试着拿了一盒在手里端详，问李东赫：“你的头发都是自己染吗？”

“大部分时间是哦。不过也有先去发廊先漂。”

“漂不是对头皮很不好。”

“那有些颜色必须要漂才染得上。”李东赫笑眯眯地，“哥手里拿的金色就要漂了才能染。”

“哦！这原来是金色。”李马克傻乎乎地感叹一句，余光看到李东赫其实已经选好了，要把手里的放回到货架上，却一下被李东赫按住了手。

“哥也一起染吧？”

李马克因为突然的身体接触缩了下身子，紧紧盯着李东赫搭在自己右手背上的手，李东赫像是没注意到他的异样继续说，哥不愿意染那么夸张的颜色的话，就给哥染个棕色怎么样，和我一样的。说完才缓缓把手收了回去，转身又拿了相同的棕色款丢到购物车里，让李马克失去拒绝的机会。

为了不给李马克可趁之机，李东赫趁李马克还在发蒙，从他手里推过了购物车走在前面。孤零零两盒染发剂显得购物车空荡荡，李东赫上半身趴在车把上，懒散地借力发动小轮子，铁制的购物车因为震动发出哐啷哐啷的响声。李马克看着李东赫发黑的发旋，有一种被耍了的感觉，可他也不觉得气愤，只是跟李东赫在一起，自己就有些神经麻痹。

染发剂当然还是提在李东赫的手里，李马克空着两手，一手插在牛仔裤的口袋，跟李东赫并排等待绿灯。李马克虽然目视前方，可余光还是落在身边的李东赫身上，他注意到李东赫老是在偷偷瞥他，他转过头去，正好对上李东赫看过来的眼睛。李东赫眼神往边上移了一下又立刻转回来，他微微张嘴，小心地问：“哥哥生我的气了吗？”

李马克盯着他红润的上唇和露出半截的门牙，摇了摇头。李东赫肉眼可见地松了口气，语气也变得放松起来，他转过头去看亮起的绿灯，说：“我请马克哥吃冰淇淋吧。”李东赫抓过李马克的手，朝着马路对面奔过去。

李马克在冰淇淋店里坐下了还因为被李东赫牵了手而心跳加速，店里十足的冷气也不能给他过载的脑袋降下温度。李东赫连问几遍，哥要什么味道哥喜欢吃甜的吗，李马克听到自己被冷气吹得吸鼻子的声音才反应过来。

“我对甜的不太……”店里有机器刨冰的声音、店员点单的声音、顾客聊天的声音，有些嘈杂。李东赫冲李马克点点头，转身钻进了围在收银台前的人群里。

李马克体温比正常人高些，李东赫手心温度不太高，抓着他的时候还有些凉丝丝的。李马克的手心现在滚烫的像刚摸过夏天的柏油地，手背却像贴了一下冰那么清爽。

李东赫拿着一只双球甜筒、一只单球甜筒，他把单球的递给了李马克。李马克说着谢谢接过了那只棕白相间的甜筒——李东赫又用那种期待的眼神看着他，估计又不是什么好吃的味道。李马克在心里叹了口气，这孩子怎么这么爱做恶作剧呢？可是我什么都尝不出来啊……李马克咬了一大口，冰淇淋在嘴里化成水，他看着李东赫，等他告诉自己是什么味道。

“哥不觉得甜吗？”李东赫问，“我之前尝过，真是甜到腻，不过我有个喜欢干吃冰糖的朋友特别喜欢这个味道。”

“还好吧……”李马克没底气地接话，“这是什么味道啊？”

“叫枫糖童话。本来还以为哥不噬甜，我还点了两个球，打算分给哥一个的。”李东赫等着李马克吃，自己手上的反而化得顺着甜筒流到李东赫的手指上，李东赫把流到手上的冰淇淋舔掉，又向李马克发起提问，“哥不是加拿大人嘛，加拿大的枫糖浆真的那么好吃吗？”

李马克哽了一下。要是李东赫问别的，他可能只能给李东赫一些让他失望的答案。他望着手上逐渐融化的枫糖味冰淇淋，李东赫身上的枫糖味儿在他的鼻尖萦绕，他愤愤地吃了一口冰淇淋，寡淡无味的奶又在他嘴里化开，这一次居然有些难以下咽。李马克抿了抿嘴，说：“很好吃，是世界上最美味的甜品。”

李东赫迅速解决着手上以双倍速度融化的双球冰淇淋，用眼睛回复着李马克，又看着李马克垂下眼去，有些低落地说：“我已经很久没吃过了。”

9

李东赫家里有一面全身镜，李马克现在正坐在这面镜子前，等待“TONY LEE”为他服务。李东赫不知道哪弄来的发廊里那种剪发时用的围兜，煞有介事地在李马克面前展开，绕过李马克身前，为他在脖子后面系好，李东赫的手腕蹭着他脖子痒痒的。

“你经常帮你朋友染发吗？”围了围兜的李马克感觉自己仿佛被定在椅子上，只有头可以动，看着李东赫前后忙活。

“我的朋友们才不让我这么弄，他们不信我。”李东赫带上手套挤上摇好的泡沫，“不过哥大可以放心，我给自己染了好多次，技术很好的。”

李东赫拎起李马克的一撮头发，说：“染发剂可能有点味道，哥习惯一下哦。”

李马克“嗯”了一声，心想，你离我这么近，我只能闻到你身上的香味。

李东赫手法确实很熟练，很迅速地就给李马克抹完了染发剂，凑到镜子前给自己补色。李马克的围兜还没拆，老老实实地坐在原地，看着李东赫给自己染头发的背影。刚刚李东赫看到他一直在眨眼，还以为他不舒服，不过是李东赫的手一直在他的头发里穿来穿去，李马克觉得自己头皮发麻，用疯狂眨眼来振作精神。

李东赫不知道什么时候换了条短裤，露出两条修长的腿，李马克眼前一晃又想起第一次他栽倒在餐桌上看到的那双腿，和眼前这双重叠在一起，他赶紧把眼睛抬起，细细端详起天花板的顶灯。

等待上色的时间结束，李东赫让李马克去洗头，李马克愣愣地走到浴室，左顾右盼之后决定直接把脑袋伸进台盆里。

耳边突然响起花洒的水声，肩膀又被人拍。李马克吓得头差点磕到水龙头，他扶着滴水的发丝，抬起头来，用力睁开进水的眼睛，看到一个只穿了一条内裤的李东赫。

“哥，你干嘛不进浴室洗啊！”

浴室里逐渐溢满热气，李东赫身上枫糖的味道居然也变厚变腻了，混在热腾腾的空气里堵得李马克窒息。李马克的太阳穴突突地跳着，感觉脑海里有根弦，“啪嗒”断了，特别大声，余音还在脑海里回荡。

“哥，马克哥？”李东赫见李马克不回话，放下手里新拿的毛巾，扶着李马克的肩膀喊他，“你没事吧？你怎么流鼻血了？”

李东赫正要帮李马克擦掉淌下来的血迹，李马克忽地抱住他，鼻尖贴着李东赫的脖颈，李东赫刚洗完的发丝的水滴在李马克的鼻尖，血液和水混在一起被蹭在李东赫的后颈上，一些粉色的水珠向下滑到蝴蝶骨，李马克把血迹用嘴唇沾掉，嗓子有些发干，说：“我没事。”

鼻血就像上次那样，只冒头了一点就不再流了，但李马克还是无法喘过气来。李马克的手臂贴着李东赫背部的皮肤，李东赫脸圆圆的身上却很瘦，像骨头上包了一层软软薄薄的皮，李东赫的胸膛和他的隔着布料贴在一起，他猜李东赫一定能感受到他剧烈的心跳。身体并不想放开美味的蛋糕，但李马克的理智却一直在叫嚣着快停下。

李马克自我平复了好久才敢慢慢放开李东赫，他只希望李东赫不要被他突然的举动吓到。花洒还在尽职尽责地喷水，两个人本来干燥的身体也被热气蒸得有些潮湿了。李东赫乖巧地被李马克抱了好久，李马克放开他时，他一撮刘海上的水正好聚成一小团落下来，他眨了眨眼避开了。

李东赫没想过自己还有语塞的时候，张了张嘴也不知道说什么，他也不懂李马克，突然起了兴致伸手抚摸李马克的脸，感受他面颊的骨骼，他问：“鼻血不流了吗？”李马克还是淡淡地“嗯”了一声。浴室里气氛暧昧，李东赫的拇指擦过李马克的眉骨，听着花洒的水声不知哪来的勇气，他盖住李马克的双眼，凑上去吻了李马克一下。

李马克脑海里一下炸开了，关不住的本能让他差点就重新扑了过去。李东赫的手还没放下来，李马克握紧了拳头，为了避开本能他非常想要从这个密闭的空间里逃出去，但留下李东赫又太不负责任，李马克的思绪绞成一团，又听到李东赫说：

“如果不是误会的话，哥就给东赫一点回应。”

没有间隙的，李东赫放下了手，李马克看着他又重新吻了上来。

东赫的嘴唇很厚很软，含在嘴里像啫喱软糖。枫糖的味道像是灌进他的血液里，在他的体内刮起风暴。李马克在李东赫的爱情面前是个懦夫，他畏惧自己，也畏惧李东赫的天真，他明明那样害怕，却无法割舍下这一切。李马克想不明白，李东赫如何爱上了他这样的笨蛋，他真的很笨，笨到用最粗鲁的方式阻止爱情，爱情却依然像阳光一样照进他黑暗的房间里。

李东赫虽然瘦，但抱在怀里的软绵绵的。李马克贪恋着枫糖的味道，他想起在加拿大的快乐时光，没到枫叶红的季节，他就偷偷去剥家后面山坡上的白桦树的树皮，然后思考世界上究竟有没有外星人。枫叶红了，他就去大街上找最红最艳丽的那片枫叶，满城的火红，是那样灿烂又热情。

现在，最热烈的一叶被他捏在手里了，李马克想。

“马克哥，好，好疼啊……”

李东赫吃痛地唤他，李马克才回过神来，牙尖全是血腥味，他赶紧松口。深深的牙印爬上李东赫漂亮的锁骨，血迹滩开一片，还有些伤口汨汨向外渗着血，甚至是白色的枕套和床单上都滴上了点点血渍。李东赫满眼泪花地看着李马克，眼神有些恍惚。

李马克顿时清醒了不少，他可真是个混蛋。爱情真的能盖过本能吗？看着李东赫锁骨处触目惊心的伤口，李马克眼睛酸胀，一滴泪就直直地砸进李东赫的锁骨窝里。

“嘶……哥你哭什么啊？”李东赫伤口沾了泪，可疼，他帮李马克抹掉眼泪，“哥都搞得我不好意思了。”

“对不起，东赫。对不起。”李马克始终低着头，不住地道歉。

“哥有特殊癖好跟我提前讲嘛……没关系的。”李东赫嗤笑了一声，安慰道。

李马克猛地抬起头，直直地对上李东赫的眼神，李东赫被那一刹那的瞪吓得一愣，李马克却又不好意思地别过了脸。李马克咬了咬嘴唇，说：“对不起，东赫，我可能没准备好，我不能……”

“哥？”李东赫捧着李马克的脸，把他掰过来看着自己，“哥，你喜欢我吗？还是我误会了？”李马克一脸愁容让李东赫很担心，但他又害怕自己更担心的事情发生，还是强装镇定问他。

“不是误会……东赫。”李马克的声音在发抖，话都说不太顺，东赫的“赫”字卡在喉咙里，他很用力才把那口气咽进肚子。李马克张了张嘴，却发现告白的字句什么都发不出声来，只能轻轻吻了李东赫的脸颊旁边那颗痣，然后从李东赫光裸的身上直起身来，拿过纸巾帮李东赫止血。

“李马克，我说实话有点生气。”李东赫忍住了把李马克踹下床的冲动，李马克刚刚的眼泪冲垮了他大部分的火气。他生气的时候其实不爱讲话，他看着帮他擦拭伤口的李马克，用眼神把这人的五官描了一遍，又气自己的喜欢没降下一星半点，憋了大半天，最后一点火气一字一句地从嘴里蹦出来，“我很痛的，马克哥。我很痛啊。”

李马克不敢看李东赫的表情，新鲜的血液在纸巾上晕开，他的心也在滴血。他想，我知道的，东赫，我知道。

10

突发情况上垒失败之后，李东赫短暂失联，整整一个星期没有给李马克发一条消息，什么动态都刷不出来，也可能是把李马克屏蔽了。李马克自知不在理，惹人生气了，一时也找不到勇气去跟李东赫说话。

每天晚上躺在床上，手机屏幕是黑的，李马克手动唤醒，很快又暗下去。每次屏幕灯熄灭，李马克心里期待他能因为李东赫的消息自动亮起来，期待只有一点点，像熄灭的烟头最后飘起的很细的那缕烟，随便谁踩过，烟头就碎了。呼吸灯在床头有节奏地点亮又熄灭，温柔地无情着，像李东赫挠人。

咬破李东赫的皮肤与他本意相悖，不过是他抗拒的、压抑了很久的本能作祟，那一段无意识的动作是他想要品尝美食的欲望把他的理智踹进了深渊，清醒之后唇齿间的血腥味只能给他留下后悔，并未感到果腹的快感。他对李东赫感到抱歉，只是李东赫骨血的味道刻进了他的脑子，睡过一觉的清晨还能在嘴唇上找到残留的香气。

李马克靠近镜子仔细观察自己的虎牙，跟往常没什么不同，但为什么在面对李东赫的时候就变得如此锐利了。靠近脖子的肩窝有几处可疑的血痕，李马克用指腹轻碰，还有些隐隐的痛，他缓缓地侧过身，原来李东赫恼怒中也给他留下了一些痕迹，从背部一直攀上他的肩头。李马克突然心里就好受了些。

李马克看着李东赫给他留下的“礼物”，在他脖颈下方、锁骨上方有深深的两条，说不定当时他没有停下来，李东赫就会直接掐他脖子了。镜子里又印出自己的笑容，那微笑有些古怪，李马克好像看到一个陌生的自己。李马克用手强制把扬起的嘴角压下，如果李东赫能够自己保护好自己就好了。

他爱上了一块蛋糕，一块点缀着樱桃的慕斯蛋糕，他不想吃掉他。

11

李东赫果然还是给他发消息了。看起来还因为李马克没有主动找他而有些气愤，成为道歉专业户的李马克自然而然回复了抱歉的语句，又被抱怨说是没有诚意的复读机。李马克无奈地笑着，在李东赫飞快送来的文字间缓慢地打字，他的信息插在李东赫拆成只言片语的小段文字气泡中间，不偏不倚地往李东赫的心上砸。

“我是真心的，东赫。”他说。

李东赫的思绪猛地断开，但他反应很快，立刻丢了新的问题过去，他赌李马克肯定没看出来他的停顿。

“真心什么啊？”他问。

真心道歉啊。李马克一个字一个字地敲，期间李东赫耐心地等他，没有刷屏的气泡，他还有些不安。李东赫迅速发来一个不满的表情，但意外没有揪着李马克再好好解释他这个所谓的“真心”。

李马克心情很好，单纯是李东赫找他说话了，莫名有种失而复得的快乐。但他最近因为睡眠质量下降和睡眠时长不足，刚跟李东赫交代了完第二天要早起去图书馆就握着手机昏睡过去，没看到李东赫的要跟着一起来的消息。

意外睡了个好觉，手机因为没有充电而自动关机，失去闹钟的李马克比起预定时间醒得晚了些，昨夜没有关的呼吸灯好像在嘲笑他的窘迫。

李马克挑了个靠窗的桌子，时间还早，阳光温和地洒到书页上，没到刺眼的时候。这是李马克的习惯，在自然光下阅读是他的偏好，等太阳再升起来些，他就会换到里面头顶有日光灯的桌子。李马克安静地坐了半小时，突然有个人拉开他对面的椅子坐下，他一下抬头，看到李东赫坐在对面捧着脸看他。

图书馆里很安静，周围只有书页翻动的声音、笔尖在纸上摩擦的声音，偶尔会有电子提示音想起，是有些格格不入的。李马克刚要问李东赫为什么来了，李东赫就用气音说：“我不是让哥哥叫我起床吗？”李马克拿出手机一看，才发现还没来得及充上电，他把闪烁的信号图标给李东赫看，李东赫挑眉嘟嘴，做出一个表示“好吧原谅你了”的表情。

李马克不着痕迹地吸了吸鼻子，李东赫身上枫糖的味道淡淡的，他盯着李东赫看了半天，也没发觉李东赫和平时有什么区别。李东赫被他盯得不好意思了，眼珠子转了几圈，起身钻进书架里找书去了。

李东赫显然不是图书馆的常客。图书馆夏天的空调温度开得很低，风量很大，像是冲着把人吹感冒的目标去的。而李东赫今天只穿了一件短袖衬衫，领口向下开了两颗扣子，露出胸前的一颗痣。他在位置上坐了一会儿就冷得发抖，双手藏到大腿底下，双眼反复阅读同一页书已经有些发直。虽然李马克已经习惯图书馆夏天的温度了，但他还是会习惯带上一件夹克外套，他把衣服递给李东赫让他穿着，免得真被空调吹感冒了。

李东赫当然毫不客气地把李马克的衣服接过来。本来他熬夜早起就有些犯困，见到李马克的兴奋劲也过了，披上外套身子暖和了，眼皮渐渐就发沉，最后趴在书页上睡着了。

李东赫睡得很安稳，呼吸声很轻，李马克听到他睡得砸吧嘴的声音才注意到这孩子睡着了。睡着的李东赫像个会被摆在床头靠着枕头的洋娃娃，李马克看得入了迷，都没注意投在纸上的阳光变得刺眼了。

李东赫的一侧脸枕在手臂上，露出长了好几颗痣的那一侧，李马克眼神从一颗痣滑到另一颗，最后停在李东赫微微张开的嘴边，又看到李东赫嘴角溢出的一点口水。李马克勾起嘴角，在口袋里翻纸巾，轻手轻脚离开座位，走到李东赫身边，帮他把即将要滴在书页上的口水轻轻擦拭掉。阳光把李东赫的棕发照得更浅，漂过的发丝还闪着金光，李马克摸摸自己与他相似发色的头发，俯下身去，鼻子擦过他的发梢时停顿了一下，最后亲了亲李东赫的耳垂。

李马克对自己的偷袭行为感到害臊，但其中还有一点满意，他正准备起身，从他的外套下伸出来一只手揪住了他的领子，冷不防用力把他往下拽。李东赫的嘴唇轻轻贴上他的嘴角，缓缓开口，似梦中呢喃，李马克却能感到他说每一个字，小小的舌尖都在轻舔他嘴角周围的皮肤。

“偷袭算什么男人啊？马克哥太坏了吧？”

李马克拉起李东赫身上的外套，李东赫眼前一暗，李马克另一只手扶着他的脸，指腹摩挲他左耳的软肉。

李马克没有打算在公共场合做这种亲密的举动，可他确是无法拒绝李东赫这般邀请，他不舍得却又控制着不能太过火，吮吻李东赫柔软的唇瓣，舌尖探进口腔卷起李东赫小小的一只舌，勾弄了一会儿，就放开了他。李东赫不经亲，稍微一下脸就挂上若隐若现的红晕，李马克给他披衣服时还觉得自己有些亲过头了，李东赫却一副意犹未尽的模样。

李东赫是真的影响到他了。李马克下意识捏了捏李东赫的脸蛋，无措地收回手，转而收拾东西来掩饰，并在他习惯上本应该换到内部阅览室的时间带着李东赫离开了图书馆。

图书馆大门前是很有气势的一片大阶梯，李东赫不走寻常路从无障碍斜坡上迅速跑下，双手插在牛仔裤的兜里，背着阳光扬起脸看一步一阶向下走的李马克。李马克单肩背着包，突然很想揉揉他的脑袋。

他确实也把手举起来了，李东赫朝旁边小小的挪了一步，李马克落在他头顶的手的影子移到了他的肩上。李东赫笑了一下，说：“哥等我一下！”

李马克疑惑地把手放下，调整着背包的位置，看李东赫突然转身像一只蜂鸟冲到草丛边上，灌木丛里突然弹起来一个穿着三叶草套装的人，没吓到李东赫，反倒是把站在不远处的李马克吓了一跳。

“你跟踪我啊？”

“三叶草”把帽檐压得低，但李马克还是能看到他粉色的发梢从帽子下面露出来。李东赫眼疾手快把人手上拿的相机抢了，趁人不注意把人家帽子也掀了，趁他去捡帽子的时间浏览相机里的照片，不合适的就果断删除。

李马克走过去站到李东赫旁边，“三叶草”已经把帽子捡回来重新戴好，李东赫笑着给李马克介绍说：“马克哥，这是我一个有点烦人的好朋友。”他又凑到李马克耳边小声补充：“就是那个喜欢喝8shot冰美式的朋友。”

“三叶草”礼貌地伸出手跟李马克握手，微微点头。李马克看到帽檐下帅气的脸，他虽然是笑着的，对上眼神的时候却像被冬日冷风刮到般有些毛骨悚然。“三叶草”与李马克客套完，对李东赫招招手，说：“东赫呀，快把相机还给我。”

李东赫迈了两步走近，把相机塞到他手里，嘴抿成一条线。罗渽民的头蹭到李东赫的发丝儿，悄悄问：“那个，就是把你锁骨啃烂的男人？”

李东赫毫不客气地做出一个特别夸张的嫌弃的表情说：“没有你说的那么夸张好吗？今天约个会而已，没看出来你还有做母亲的潜质？”

罗渽民笑不露齿，说：“快叫爸爸。”收获李东赫一个标准的白眼。

“三叶草”在身后大声喊着：“东赫呀！注意安全！”李东赫举起手敷衍地挥了挥，李马克转过头，李东赫的朋友对他露出一个微笑，小幅度地朝他动了动手指。李马克回头看，头发被风吹得糊住眼睛的李东赫，有些心神不宁。

12

李马克做了个噩梦。

他梦见他亲爱的半个身体只剩白骨，像一件艺术品被装在菱形的玻璃盒子里，脖颈处穿进铁链，铁链从盒子顶部伸出，挂上教堂顶部。玻璃盒子落在空中，花窗透出的光线五彩缤纷地落在他苍白的骨头和蜜色的皮肤上。一眨眼，失去半个肉身的李东赫周身被不知从哪渗出的棕褐色稠液渐渐裹满，那液体在封住整个人时瞬间凝固，像是把人关进了一颗琥珀，折射着五颜六色的幽光。李马克被钉在教堂中心的一只椅上，那是他专属的观众席，手脚被锁住，让他强行欣赏这个杰作。

是你的作品吗？真不错。听到身边的快门声，李马克猛地抬头，是那个李东赫的朋友，粉色的头发使他极具辨识度。“三叶草”对他笑了一下，不知道从哪拉过的椅子，在失去行动能力的李马克身边坐下，一起仰头看着空中的李东赫。

一不小心的话，东赫就会变成那样呢。他举起相机又拍了一张。成为FORK很累吧？第一次狩猎总是很难的。他拍拍李马克的肩膀，变成一缕粉色的烟围绕着那颗人形琥珀上升，飘上了教堂的顶端消失不见了。

神圣的教堂突然炸裂坍塌，将他们掩埋……

李马克坐在空无一人的电影放映室最中央的位置，大屏幕亮起来，抖动的满是噪点的，看到李东赫缓缓走到一块墓碑前，在崭新的、刻有“MARK LEE”的光滑石块上放上一簇雏菊。那缕粉色的烟钻进李马克的左耳，从右耳出来，李马克伸手想要抓，烟雾又飘进大屏幕里不见了。

粉色头发的少年突然出现在身边的座位上，咧开嘴露出自己的獠牙，对他说，狩猎者也很可怜哦，吃不到美味的点心会死的。

无法抗拒的话，就接受吧。

李马克满身冷汗地惊醒，午间浅眠时做的白日梦使人困惑不已。早晨还是阳光灿烂，现在还不是太阳落山的时间点，乌云在天空蔓延开来，屋外黑得像是夜晚失眠或凌晨清醒看到的场景。空调开得是平时的温度，李马克却有些发冷，他走到窗边，雨点落在窗沿儿上溅起水花。他推开窗，夏季雨的热风夹着雨点儿涌到他脸上，冲散了他额角的冷汗，沾湿了他的鬓角。

神情恍惚中往脸上扑冷水，刘海向上翻起，因为湿了水一撮一撮的立着，镜子里的样子十分滑稽。李马克乏力地坐在马桶盖上发呆，刚刚那个瘆人的梦，怎么也回想不起可怖的细节，只记得李东赫最后穿着量身定做的黑色西装，胸前别的雏菊胸针，抬手露出的小节手腕、包裹着细窄脚踝的黑色袜子，一切都……很漂亮、很动人。

李马克脱力地捂住脸。接受现实吧李马克，你就是喜欢他，明明是个噩梦，被你回忆得像个春梦……

窗外的雨淅淅沥沥在下，李马克脸贴在洗手池的瓷砖上冰冰凉凉，他想着李东赫的耳垂和脸颊也是冰冰凉凉，像在冷藏柜里拿出来的雪丽糍……可李东赫没有雪团子那样白，巧克力味的吗？也像冰过的巧克力球，手摸上去给点温度，悄悄地就融化成软绵绵的巧克力泥，黏黏地粘得满手都是，却不会让人讨厌。那样想着，墙上好像就浮现出了李东赫的圆脸，李马克眯着眼睛，满足地笑起来，靠着冰凉的瓷砖又睡着了。

13

李马克犹豫着应该在什么时机向李东赫摊牌，他不知道该把自己算是告白还是坦白，如果李东赫知道真相和他面对一个狩猎者危险的处境还会不会选择跟自己在一起。虽然他面对李东赫能把一部分FORK狩猎的本能忍耐下来，可经过上回在李东赫家里的失控行为，他知道这种理智上的压制总会有极限，要是他真的对李东赫做出了一些过分的无法挽回的事情，他不敢往下想。

唯一能让他开心的一点，不管开始是多么奇妙诡谲，结果是李马克确确实实爱上了李东赫。他无法拒绝李东赫对他的吸引，无论从哪个方面，这就够了。当你发现烦人都是可爱的，这还不足以说明什么爱情么。

李东赫邀请他去参加刚毕业的前辈们在假期里举行的毕业庆典。说是庆典，其实是个露天的舞会，每年都有，李马克只参加过一次，他酒量不好，特别喜爱他的学长们把他灌了个烂醉，回家之后吐了个昏天黑地，他就发誓自己再也不去了。

但他不想拒绝李东赫。

李东赫要做志愿者的缘故要提前到场准备，他跟李马克说随便什么时候到都可以，说不定碰上他忙完，还能一起逛逛场子。等李马克到场，舞会的彩灯已经亮起，主舞台上主持人在致开场辞，自助餐桌旁聚集了不少人享用美食。对美食和舞台都不感兴趣的李马克尽量低调地站在角落里，还没找到李东赫在哪里，果然又被一群前辈逮住劝酒。香槟红酒在他嘴里都是同样的一股水味，但尝不出味道不代表不会醉，推拉几个来回，李马克的胃里都快被灌满了，前辈们终于放过了他，他扶着桌子打了个酒嗝，手背贴着自己有些发热的脸颊，深深地叹了口气。

“马克哥，你怎么待在这里？”

李东赫一身黑色短袖小西装，外套后的长燕尾搭配短裤和皮鞋，让这套表演服少了份严肃多了份俏皮。李东赫头上斜戴着一个小巧精致的礼帽，一块硬质的网纱从帽檐上垂下来，朦朦胧胧遮挡住一只眼睛。李马克被他的打扮震住，半天没接上话。李东赫化了妆，五官比平时看起来艳丽不少，皮肤在高光的配合下透着暧昧的光泽。

李马克很想捏捏李东赫的脸，但介于李东赫化了妆，他换成了拥抱。他轻轻地环住李东赫，手在李东赫的背上轻轻抚摸几下，又轻轻放开他，像对待一个易碎的工艺品。今天李东赫身上不同于枫糖的气味，比起甜味是更清爽的……

“你喷香水了？”

“这么明显？给我化妆的学姐趁我不注意给我抹的。”李东赫拎起自己的衣领嗅嗅，“我还有几个节目要伴唱，一会儿下台了来找哥。哥就先自己玩吧。”李东赫拉起李马克的手，捏捏他掌心的肉，李马克放松了手任由李东赫的手指挤进自己的指缝，十指相交，李东赫迅速扣紧李马克的手，仅仅一秒就立刻松开了，他甚至没有给李马克看自己表情的时间，转过身马上走开了。李马克咬住下唇，才没让自己偷笑出声来。

李马克上了个厕所回来，找了个能看到李东赫的位置远远地看着。一个服务员走过来，盘子伸到他眼前，里面只有一个高脚杯，像是单独为他准备的。

“喝了不少？需要醒酒吗？”

李马克表示感谢拿过高脚杯，那服务员收了盘子但没打算离开，李马克抬头看到他的脸，才发现是李东赫那个口味奇怪的粉头发朋友。

“嗨，东赫的男朋友。”

李马克不习惯这样的称呼，他低下头解释道：“还不是……”

“可你都把东赫……”罗渽民若有所思地点点头，“但也不是不能理解。不知道你闻起来东赫是什么味道的？但你不用担心，我很挑食的。东赫是我很好的朋友，不在我的狩猎范围之内。”

李马克直起身来，警觉地看着罗渽民。罗渽民倒是一副毫不在意的模样，还保持着微笑。“你第一次碰到同类吗？”他用手指勾着自己嘴角，露出一颗比常人锋利的虎牙，“马克哥，你虽然是我学长，但论狩猎经验，我好像比你丰富哦？”罗渽民凑近了李马克，李马克往后退一步，与他拉开距离，罗渽民继续说着：“早知道就不告诉你东赫不是我的狩猎对象了。”

李马克瞪着一双大眼睛，他刚意识到自己是Fork不久，没想到还能碰上同类，之前在图书馆见面的时候就有所察觉……再说了狩猎者与猎物好好相处这种事情真的做得到吗？

“你不要那么紧张，你的肩都耸起来了！”

“我开玩笑的。一般我们不会跟同类表明身份是真的，因为Fork在同一片区域聚集的话，代表着这附近一定有特别美味的食物，”罗渽民看了一眼台上的李东赫，“即使我不出手，你不出手，也不代表李东赫是安全的。饿了的野兽总会寻着味道找来。”

“而且，狩猎到一半的猎物，更容易被别的同类抢走。哥自己把握哦。”罗渽民指指锁骨的位置，又恢复了笑脸。

李马克思索半晌说：“东赫不是猎物，我会保护好他的。”

罗渽民愣了愣，表情有点奇怪地看着李马克的侧脸，又看了看跟着表演嘉宾一起谢幕的李东赫，没有说话。

“你是什么时候知道自己是Fork的？”

罗渽民没想过李马克会问他这个问题，他低头看着地面，鞋底蹭着草。“从出生那一刻。血缘决定了。”罗渽民抬头，看李马克欲言又止，他说，“哥怎么还会有时间关心我这个陌生人？”

前脚罗渽民刚离开，李东赫后脚就找到了李马克，他看到罗渽民离开的背影，问：“渽民找你聊天？”李马克点点头。李东赫小声地跟李马克吐槽了一句，他就是爱管闲事。

舞会的节目结束之后是自由舞池，很不巧的是，李东赫没能上去嗨两把，被志愿者队的朋友拖走庆功，李马克又被认识的前辈拦住聊了许久。两个人待在一起的时间估计没超过二十分钟，牵个手的机会都没有，最后李东赫只给李马克发了消息说自己被灌了点酒就先回家了。

李马克此刻多么希望这个讨厌的前辈能够注意一下自己喷出来的唾沫星子。

14

送走了喝酒兴奋话变多的前辈，完成社交任务的李马克心力交瘁地找了把椅子想要歇歇，屁股刚挨到椅面又被清场的工作人员提醒。他讪讪地往场外走，果然来这个庆典都不会有什么好事。

李马克摸摸自己熨得妥帖的衣裳，如果李东赫邀请他去舞池里，也许他的衣服会被拥挤的人群挤出几条褶皱，留下一些代表激情与愉悦的痕迹。他今天穿得不算太正式，但好好搭配了一双皮鞋，鞋头沾上了一点草地里的泥，别的地方还锃亮着，能映出李马克的脸庞。

月亮泛着红光，从云层间探出一角。蝉声不知疲倦，路上偶有几个嬉笑打闹的学生，李马克一个人的身影在闪烁的街灯下显得有些孤独。夏夜的风将他的领带吹起，他伸手按回胸前，肚子里咕噜噜发出声响，他才意识到晚上除了喝酒，一点正经食物都没吃。他不急着觅食，安抚肠胃不过是日常生活中一个小小的任务，罗渽民给他灌输的信息量他还没来得及好好消化，哪有心情去吃别的东西。

路边的店打烊了，窗户内层挂上一层灰布，玻璃变成了镜子，李马克整洁的一身，与他刚出发时并无两样，身边也没有李东赫，除了因为喝了酒变沉的脑袋和身体，今晚的一切都像没有发生过那样，他看到镜子里印出领带上的枫叶花纹，是父亲送给他的成年礼物。

如果没有遇见李东赫，离开加拿大的他会一直过着没有味觉的普通人的生活。那样的人生也不差，这么多年都适应过来了，李马克捏着领带，布料在指尖折出几条纹路。他从没有这么优柔寡断过，那个想要退缩的自我让他厌恶、令他不甘，他也想活得坦然一些。他听出来罗渽民的话是想给他打气，可一开始就是他向李东赫索取，东赫又从他这里得到了什么呢？

路灯发出滋啦滋啦的响声，突然“啪”的一声灭了。没了光线，李马克更加清楚地面对玻璃上映出的另个自己。消息提示音急促地响了一声，屏幕亮起来，照得他脸蓝幽幽的。

“嘿！马克哥，我总觉得有人跟着我，你在哪呢？”是李东赫。

饿了的野兽总会寻着味道找来。沉浸在消极情绪里的李马克不由得往最坏的方向想，身体先于大脑做出了反应，他迈开双腿跑起来，还有些闷热的夏夜里，风竟然吹得他背后发凉。

广场上的喷泉早过了喷水时间，熄了灯，周围有几对情侣，李东赫的演出服换成了平时的日常T恤和短裤，在喷泉池边坐着，晃着两条腿悠闲地玩着手机。李马克在他面前刹车，撑着膝盖喘气，李东赫跳到地面上，玩笑似的取笑李马克：“哥怎么这么急？”

李马克深呼吸一口，抬起头有些结巴：“因为，因为你说有人跟着你。”

李东赫占李马克便宜摸摸他的头，靠近了盯着李马克的眼睛说：“哥的眼睛怎么感觉像哭过一样呢？见不到我就这么寂寞？”

李马克立刻别开了眼神，揉揉眼睛。“可能是风吹得有些酸了……”

“可是现在没有风啊。”李东赫对于逗李马克总是乐此不疲，“哥承认不就好了。”

李马克抓住李东赫的手腕，在手里攥得紧紧。李东赫愣了一下，噤了声，他刚才察觉到好像有人尾随，绕开回家的路在人还算多的地方转圈圈也没有甩掉，天知道他有多心慌，不过想用玩笑话掩饰一下，难道被李马克看出来了？

李马克意识到自己好像过于用力，放开了李东赫，转而摸摸他的脸。李马克的手很热，因为紧张有些潮，贴在李东赫凉凉的皮肤上，李东赫紧张地有些冒汗。他印象里的李马克很好对付，只要他耍赖李马克就拿他没有办法，可他总是忘记李马克一旦真挚起来，反而会弄得他李东赫不好意思。

“马，马克哥……”果然他一张嘴就吃螺丝了，叫名字都不顺溜。而李马克的眼睛不知道是因为泪光还是什么亮晶晶的，对他的杀伤力太强，李东赫难得害羞一次，他懊恼地垂下眼不敢去看李马克。关键时刻厚脸皮突然没用，他的耳朵一定红透了。

李马克的声音在微微发抖。

“跟我回家吧，东赫。”

15

李马克向天发誓他是不放心李东赫才一时冲动把他带回了自己家，但当李东赫踏进他的家门，他意识到其实自己对于李东赫也是危险分子。人都带回来了，也不可能再把人赶走吧。要是真有哪个Fork跟到他家楼下……李马克把脑子里荒谬的想法都甩出去，李东赫在他的地盘里，就是属于他的，至少他单方面认为，暂时是。

李东赫说着要感谢李马克给他下了碗面。他们俩坐在餐桌的两端，李东赫托着下巴看李马克吃面，也不慌问他味道，直到李马克将余数不多面条夹起来，发现碗底铺满了香菜，满眼的绿色看起来十分健康。

“东赫，你把我家的香菜都用完了吧？”

李东赫理直气壮地点点头，李马克哭笑不得，他继续吃，李东赫也难得没阻止他。等李马克把一碗香菜面消灭完，李东赫说：“其实我不是第一次遇到这种事了。”

李马克心里咯噔一下。

“不过之前几次都是在学校里，我一直觉得是错觉，就没有太在意……”李东赫说着，看向李马克，话锋一转，“我对哥来说，很特别吗？”李东赫看着他，像是等待一个郑重的答案。

很特别。李马克张张嘴，却没能把这三个字说出来。他的直觉告诉他这不是个单选题，他也想要解释点什么，却不知道该从何说起。

“那这么问吧，哥闻起来的我是什么味道的？”李东赫把领口拽下来，露出锁骨上已经恢复得差不多的伤口，还能看到李马克留下的淡淡牙印。“马克哥可真是个笨蛋，那么明显的特征，就没想过我会发现吗？”李东赫撤走李马克面前的碗，放进厨房的池子里，水哗啦啦地冲到碗里，他自顾自说着，“罗渽民也是个傻瓜，把我当笨蛋。突然这么关心我，以为我不会察觉吗？”

李东赫从厨房里走出来，意外的，李马克迎上他的目光，很艰难地开口：“东赫不害怕吗？”

“指什么？”李东赫拉开李马克旁边的一把椅子坐下。“如果是指上次在床上哥差点把我‘吃’了的事，那我真的挺害怕的。”李东赫掰过李马克回避的脸，“但如果真的是哪个跟踪我的陌生人把我抓起来‘吃’掉，好像比起哥来更加可怕了。哥一定也是这么想的吧？”

李东赫恶作剧一样挤他的脸，李马克的五官都压在一起，他不自觉地跟着李东赫的思维走，僵硬地点点头。“所以我是哥的第几个？目标？或者说是……”实在没法把自己叫做“猎物”，李东赫放过李马克的脸，他也不知道这样打直球会让结局走向哪里，内心不安着，“哥对每一个……都是这样接近之后，然后就‘吃掉’吗？”

李马克也被李东赫搞得很紧张，被李东赫这么一说，他好像背上了什么污名，有种更加解释不清的感觉。明明东赫在等他的解释，脑袋当机的他半天只说出一句话。

“东赫你耳朵好红啊。”

一句话就把气氛扭转了，李东赫难为情地推了李马克一把，有些气恼地说：“哥到底有没有在听我讲话啊！”

李东赫脸都热起来了，他看着天花板用手给自己扇扇风，懊恼地站了起来，叹了口气说：“哥如果有良心的话，就先放我走好了。”

李马克怎么可能放李东赫走呢？李马克抓住他的那只手烫得惊人，趁李东赫愣神，把人拉进了怀里，他不敢看李东赫的脸，只能用这样的方式，才能把想说的话说出口。

“对不起东赫，李马克没有良心，不能让你走。”李马克把李东赫箍得紧，生怕他溜了，“不管东赫怕不怕，我很害怕，害怕到绝望了。想要跟你摊牌，又怕吓着你，还很怕伤害到你……上次也是，我控制不住自己，我很努力在忍耐了，但碰到你就全部失控了。就像你说的，我就是个笨蛋，我还没学会控制好自己，就先爱上你了，可我不知道那是不是真的爱。我知道这听起来很可笑……啊我语无伦次了，对不起，东赫。”李马克一口气说完，失落地把头埋到李东赫的肩头。

李东赫轻拍李马克的背，安抚他说：“没关系，我听懂了。马克哥也有不争气的时候呢。”

“东赫又在取笑我了。”李马克的头发蹭着李东赫的颈窝，弄得李东赫很痒。

“李马克，我们做爱吧。”李东赫从李马克的拥抱里挣脱出来，提高了音量说，“李马克！我们做爱吧。”

“啊？”李马克懵了，对上李东赫真挚的眼神和表情。

“不是爱上我了吗？那就做爱吧。”李东赫勾住李马克的领带，说话间的几下，再一扯，领带就散开了，“试试看，东赫会接住哥的。”

李东赫把领带扔到地上，又捂住李马克的嘴，说：“不过在那之前，哥先处理一下嘴里的香菜味。”

李马克抓住他的手，说：“这不是东赫干的好事吗？”

16

本来只是想做个口腔清洁，两个人闹着闹着又进了浴室，李马克不好意思两个人一起洗，李东赫洗完了没衣服穿裸着出来他硬是要给人套上一件T恤，李东赫表示反抗一会儿还要脱，但他又没李马克力气大，两人争了半天，折腾上床时不仅穿戴整齐还出了一身薄汗。

李东赫毫不客气地枕着李马克的枕头，乱蹬几脚被子的两角就拖到了地上。李马克直起身来去调空调的温度，李东赫伸手正好够到李马克居家短裤的裤脚，他扯着李马克的裤子，说把温度调低一点一会儿肯定会热。李马克一边按空调的温度按钮，一边拉着裤腰免得直接被李东赫扯掉。他调好空调重新坐回床上，李东赫不满地抱着他的腰说：“哥都不配合我！”李东赫嘟囔着，就把手往他裤子里伸，李马克没办法，趴下去吻李东赫，又悄悄把李东赫的手往他裤子外面拽。

李东赫气愤地想，凭什么你能动嘴我不能动手。可李马克的舌头勾魂得很，李东赫一会儿就没空想李马克不让他动手这回事了，他被李马克压着陷进柔软的床垫里，他第一次发现李马克对肢体接触这样得心应手，他身上的软肉被李马克摸遍了，李马克不仅摸还要揉，揉一下不行，还要揉到李东赫叫出声让他停下他才换地方。李马克一只手从李东赫宽大的短裤下摆伸进去隔着内裤的布料揉捏几下，又钻进内裤里直接捏李东赫的屁股，空出的一只手把李东赫的手按在床单上跟他十指相扣。

以前怎么没发现李马克控制欲这么强。李东赫举起李马克暂时管不到的那只手，去捏李马克的耳朵，李马克含着他嘴唇，他只能发出呜呜的声响，告诉李马克他想讲话。

“哥的耳朵好软啊。”李东赫感叹道。李马克贴着他耳朵回了句：“东赫的屁股也很软。”李东赫呼吸一滞，假装抱怨说：“那哥捏够了没，能不能脱衣服了！”李马克翻身坐起来，把李东赫从床上拉起来面对面环在怀里，把他的短裤和内裤一起扯了下去。李东赫倒是很配合地把裤子蹬掉了，又很主动地要脱衣服，李马克把他举起的手拉下来，说：“东赫不想穿我的衣服吗？”

李东赫听李马克这么说，又乖巧地跪坐下来，手却不老实地去掀李马克的卫衣：“哥既然当情趣的话，我就不脱了。那哥把衣服脱了吧，夏天穿长袖做爱也太搞笑了。”李马克拗不过他，只好把上衣脱了，李东赫小算盘打得可快，趁着李马克脱衣服看不到他，他立刻去扑上去拉李马克的裤子，可他扑得太猛，裤子是拽下来了，从里面弹出来的硬挺的东西直直戳在他脸蛋上，吓了他一跳。李马克顾不上裤子被扒了一半，他扶住捂着脸的李东赫问：“东赫，你没事吧！”

李东赫一脸委屈，喊道：“呀！李马克！你都硬成这样了，还在我身上瞎摸什么啊，能不能行了。”李马克没底气地说：“因为东赫身上很软很好摸啊……”

李东赫麻利地把李马克的裤子又往下扯了不少，背对着坐到李马克怀里，屁股缝贴着柱体，他扭回头跟李马克索吻，他翘起的小玩意儿从衣服下摆里滑出来，他拉过李马克的手去摸去握。

“罚李马克先让我射。”

李马克也不会完全顺着他。“那你把手背起来。”李东赫照做了，但很快他又发现自己做了个错误的决定。李马克坏心眼不让他射，另一只手扣着他的肩把他按在怀里，他的双手夹在自己的背和李马克的腹部中间抽不出来，李马克的舌头还往他耳朵里舔，他敏感地想躲，又被固定得死死的。

“李马克！”李东赫带着哭腔呜呜咽咽。李马克指腹蹭过李东赫的龟头，李东赫身子抖了抖，立刻服软。

“马克哥，马克哥哥，让我射嘛……”“啊，东赫，东赫别扭了！我也要……”

李东赫果不其然把李马克的T恤弄脏了，干掉的浊液在浅色的衣服上形成一个个暗下去的色块，李东赫干脆就把衣服脱了。李马克溅了不少在李东赫的屁股上，虽然李东赫说可以先不擦了，但他还是拿了纸巾帮东赫擦屁股。

“马克哥就是喜欢东赫的屁股。”李东赫撅着屁股说，李马克在身后沉默了，不过他也没指望李马克能接上他这话，“哥，你一会儿不会又咬我吧？”李马克手上动作顿了顿，从床头翻出润滑剂。

李东赫听着身后瓶子摇晃的声响，正要开口再问，李马克用力过猛，瓶口噗地吐出一大堆啫喱，挂在李东赫的屁股上，顺着弧度流下的，甚至滴在床单上晕开湿哒哒一片。

“哇！好凉！马克哥你挤了多少啊？”李东赫爬起身向后看，李马克拿着几近空瓶的润滑剂窘迫一笑，他也笑起来，而后往那摊湿了的布料上一坐，对着李马克岔开蜜色的大腿，问：“这样像不像是我弄湿的……”李马克没等他说完，猛地拉过他的一条腿抬起，李东赫没来得及保持平衡向后栽倒在枕头上，正要抱怨，李马克就着满满地润滑剂顺利的往他股缝里探进一指，吞吞吐吐地说：“东赫，你这样我很难忍住的。”

李东赫闭上了嘴，后知后觉地害羞，把枕头的一端折起来盖在脸上。

李马克两根手指挤进了李东赫的穴口，他细心地给李东赫按摩放松，沉默了好半天，他犹豫着说：“如果我让你不舒服了，你就掐我的脖子。”李东赫放开紧抓着的枕头，瞪着李马克，李马克手上的动作也停下来看他。李东赫突然扑上来搂住李马克，亲亲他的嘴唇，说：“对不起哥，是我扫兴了。”

“没有，是我让你承担了一定的风险……”

李东赫推他，“怎么突然说起正经话，哥不是擅长说骚话吗？”

“所以你要在上面吗？”李马克向后躺下，两手一摊，对着李东赫勾了勾嘴角，大眼睛清澈得像装不下一点儿坏想法。

李马克在床上怎么是这种人啊！李东赫气鼓鼓地跨坐在李马克身上，嘟嘟囔囔数落着李马克，往李马克硬邦邦的玩意儿蹭上体液和润滑，然后一寸寸把硕大的东西用后面的小嘴吞进去。李东赫刚找好了平衡点往下坐，李马克扶住了他的腰，突然坐了起来，瞬间顶进去不少。李东赫忙抓紧了李马克的肩膀，李马克一下进入的太深，李东赫惊呼道：“哥你干嘛啊？”

李马克坦然地说：“准备干你啊。”

嘴上斗不过李马克，下面也被李马克顶满了，李东赫真是输了个彻底。

李马克扯过枕头，垫在李东赫腰下面，李东赫头发在床单上散开，他举起双手说：“哥离我太远了，抱着我。”李马克又重新把他搂在怀里，李东赫迫不及待地跟他接黏腻的吻，好像他的舌头在李马克嘴里占上风就可以赢过在他身体里猛撞的李马克。

李马克当然不会分给李东赫一点主动权，他发起狠来撞得李东赫的屁股两块深深的红印，淫靡的水声和忍不住的呻吟让李东赫想要找个地缝钻下去。

“哥……呜……哥哥……”李东赫被颠得喘不过气，小声地唤李马克。

李马克低沉地“嗯？”了一声，性感得差点让李东赫直接射出来，他断断续续地呢喃：“哥哥，哥哥快把我顶射了……”

“忍着。”李马克干干脆脆两个字，狠狠地快速顶弄了好几下，李东赫险些爽得厥过去。李马克托着他的大腿，他费劲地扒着李马克的背，他的视线落在对面墙上的挂画，他没有近视，那幅画在他眼里左右摇摆，画面也模糊了。

“哥……嗯……马克哥……你怎么还不射？”

李马克没接李东赫的话，房间里安静极了，反而把肉体碰撞的声音放大不少。李东赫听到他沉声问：“我，可以咬你吗？”

李东赫头歪向一边，露出好看的脖颈线条，他感受到李马克的鼻子贴在他颈间长长地吸了一口气，他眯着眼睛，晕晕乎乎地说：“拜托哥哥不要把我弄得太痛。”

李马克是一头猛兽，马上就要把他啃噬干净，无论抽象还是现实意义上的。李东赫眼前发白，脖子与肩上传来针扎一般麻麻的痛感，思绪瞬间腾空了，软绵绵的床好像云朵一般。李东赫想，马克哥还没回答我闻起来是什么味道呢……

李东赫一睁眼，戴着眼镜的李马克一脸担忧地注视着他。他思绪回落地面的那一刻，真的庆幸是他失去意识而不是李马克——要是李马克清醒后看到的失去心跳的李东赫的惨状，那该多可怕。与许是爱与一点信任转化成了一点运气吧。

他举起一只手跟李马克打招呼：“嗨，马克哥，我应该说早上好还是下午好还是晚上好？”李马克看起来情绪很低落，说：“你睡了半个小时。”

“我刚是晕过去了吗？”李东赫坐起来，李马克点点头，说：“对不起，东赫，我又……让你流血了。”李东赫没反应过来，赶紧扭过头查看自己屁股是否完好，李马克被他的动作逗笑，轻笑出声说：“是肩上。”

李东赫反而舒了一口气，他抱住李马克的腰亲亲李马克有点冒胡渣的下巴，说：“哎，哥不就是小狗吗！只是喜欢咬人而已，别这样道歉了……难道东赫没让哥爽吗？东赫都爽晕了，嗯？哥不爽吗？”

李马克不好意思地摸摸鼻子，小声地应声道：“嗯。”

“东赫听不见。”李东赫把耳朵贴到李马克脸上，“东赫的屁股好不好操？”

“哎，东赫……”李马克揉了揉李东赫的脑袋。李东赫又用手做话筒状怼到李马克嘴边，逼问他：“喜不喜欢东赫？”“喜欢。”“那喜不喜欢东赫的屁股？”“东赫……别说了。”

李东赫是没脸再问第三次了，也不再为难他，他牵住李马克的手说：“马克哥很棒啦。我也喜欢李马克。”

两个人在床上躺下，盖着同一条被子。李东赫转过身盯着李马克的侧脸问：“哥，你还没告诉我，我是什么味道的？”

“是枫糖浆。我小时候最爱吃的那种，在加拿大。”

“我没尝过加拿大的枫糖浆呢……哥居然也有喜欢的食物吗？”

“那是我唯一能尝出的味道，也是你，东赫。”李马克也转过身，与李东赫对视，被子发出扑簌扑簌的摩擦声，令人安心。

在一片黑暗中，李马克的眼睛是那么黑，却又那么亮，能装下的不过只有李东赫一人罢了。

END.


End file.
